La senda del Asesino
by leinahtan
Summary: Después de los sucesos que llevaron a la muerte a Kavyn por las manos de su propio "amigo" el joven asesino comienza a recorrer el camino de la sangre de su siguiente objetivo. Sobrevivir a Noxus. No apto a todo público.


_**Capitulo 1: Continua la miseria.**_

* * *

Cuchilla en mano y un estómago vacio era lo único que tenía. Con fuerte hedor a la sangre de su espada como a su propio sudor y a las alcantarillas de Noxus. Dudando en cada paso que al frente daba unos dos pasos para atrás por la inseguridad del momento.

Entre movimientos en las calles Noxianas los golpes y maldiciones de los borrachos que trabajan en las minas se escuchaban. Desperdiciando lo poco que ganan en cerveza la cual hacian olvidar el penoso estado en el que viven, solamente para volver a ese círculo vicioso.

Entre pandilleros que discutian entre que gastar lo robado de sus mugrosas víctimas las cuales terminaban ahogadas en sus propios vómitos gritando sus maldiciones a todo su pulmon a la suerte en la que viven día a dia.

Carteles de aviso de reclutamiento eran puestos por las calles haciendo saber que los pobres hijos de Noxus iban a ser masacrados, si no en el campo de batalla por su propios ejército a manos de sus crueles generales.

Viendo una potencial víctima corre de una esquina a otra siguiendo sus pasos. Escalando entre muros agrietados y tejados de piedra sintiendo el frío suelo en sus pies descalzos para evitar hacer mucho ruido.

Saltando este golpea con sus pies los hombros rompiendo la clavícula y dejando indefensa su víctima, clavando su cuchilla detrás del cuello sintiendo las burbujas de sangre escapando a través del corte. Registrado el cadáver encuentra una carta la cual era guardada entre andrajoso atuendo de vagabundo, sin encontrar nada más roba el calzado de aquel dejando el cadáver al apetito de las ratas acostumbradas a la carne humana de los desperdicios de las calles de cadáveres de niños enfermos de los orfanatos de las iglesias.

Al alba del día el cadáver fue encontrado y saqueado. La gente fingía curiosidad al ver al cadáver para poder darle cierta importancia. Desnudo el cuerpo intento ser identificado. Subido a una carreta este fue destinado a una fosa común donde tal vez sería tirado o quemado su cadáver.

Sin cuidado este se acerca más para verlo de cerca, intentando mantener cierta curiosidad como el resto. Tras ver el corte en ataque el cual fue un corte limpio en la nuca.

Mantuvo el aliento unos instantes, dejo de respirar aún que fueran unos instantes, dando unos pasos hacia atrás intenta de alejarse un poco del centro, pasando entre los curiosos metiendo las manos en algunos bolsillos intentando encontrar algo para después comer.

La mañana avanza sin problemas tras el anuncio de otra muerte en los carteles colocados en las paredes, el reconocer víctimas de la noche no era más que otro juego de apuestas en los bares y tabernas, el pastor de la Santa iglesia llamaba a la gente para el sermón, seguir manteniendo la fé que poco se aferra en los desdichados pobladores.

Más que el tiesto de las limosnas eran lo que más resonaban entre los habladores de los bares. Palabras que llegaban a cada oído ambicioso, rumores que rápidamente eran dicipados por el dueño de la cantina sobre dichas actividades que se realizaban.

Cae la noche y el oscuro ambiente ya se hacía notar. Niebla, una pesada niebla con gran olor a humedad, humo y pestilencia del alcantarillado. Durante el transcurso de la noche un pastor de la iglesia sale a dar un paseo por las calles. Sentado en una banca en pleno callejón observa algo que se acercaba. — Vengan aquí mis niños, se que tienen hambre, si vienen conmigo les daré algo de comer. Vengan, no tienen que temer. —

Mirando por el callejón solo dos niñas se le habían acercado. Tomando a la más grande de la mano este se levanta. Mirando desde arriba aquel pastor de la mano con la niña, teniendo cierta curiosidad este baja a la esquina del callejón. Topando con aquel pastor, de la mano con ambas niñas detrás de él le observa. — ¿Por qué no vienes hijo mío? Vamos a comer ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —

Fingiendo interés este baja la mirada un momento. Mirando a la cara a las niñas estás con su mirada decían que no. Siendo tomado del brazo este fue llevado dentro de la iglesia.

Entraron por la parte de atrás, un largo pasillo este subía tras unas escaleras. En una sala del tercer piso había una mesa con algo de comida y una silla en el centro. Soltando a las niñas este toma asiento en la silla del frente. — adelante. Beban algo, deben de tener sed. —

Sirviendo en unas copas vertiendo el contenido de una negra botella, siendo dejado en la mesa. — Vamos, beban un poco, es de muy mala educación dejar bebiendo solo a una persona. Beban beban todo. —

Sosteniendo el vaso inmediatamente identifica el contenido, era el mismo vino que se servía en las mugrosas tabernas y borrachos de la calle. Miraba un momento a las chicas a lo cual el pastor pregunta. — ¿Cuales son sus nombres? —

La chica que parecía un poco más grande agacha la cabeza. Entre dientes está le responde. — Yo me llamo... Charlotte. —

— Perfecto, perfecto Charlotte ¿Cual es tu nombre pequeña? — dijo este señalando a la de al lado.

— Me llamo Peri. — Dijo esta.

— Pero que nombre tan peculiar mi pequeña ¿Cual es tu nombre hijo? — Mirandoun momento su alrededor mantiene cierto silencio incómodo. — No seas tímido hijo, estamos en confianza. —

Mirando al pastor le responde. — Yo soy Kavyn. —

— Ah perfecto, ya que estamos en confianza, necesito un favor, estoy sintiendo un dolor fuerte en mi pierna. Se me podría aliviar si coloco algo de peso sobre ella ¿Por qué no vienes aquí Charlotte?—

Charlotte dio un paso atrás a lo cual el pastor dice. — Si no quieres entonces debería de venir Peri aquí y ayudar a aliviar mi molestia. —

De inmediato la chica llamada Charlotte pone su mano sobre el hombro de la menor llamada Peri. Caminando hasta el pastor está se sienta sobre su pierna, el la apoya bien sobre su regazo colocando su mano detrás de su cadera y la otra sobre su pierna, acariciando lentamente su pierna subiendo poco a poco por su muslo izquierdo.

Tomando la copa este hace que Charlotte siga bebiendo vino. — Mira lo roja que estás, debes de tener mucho calor, por qué no te desabrochas un poco. — Dijo el hombre. Levantando lentamente la falda de la joven, rozando con sus duras manos la suave piel de la joven, dejando la pierna un momento este mueve su mano sobre las delgadas figuras de la joven niña. En su rostro se observa el miedo y el temor ante las caricias de aquel sujeto. — Siento una fuerte presión aqui, venga ayudame. — Dijo este. Colocando la mano de Charlotte sobre un notable relieve en su túnica.

Mientras el se mantenía entretenido con la chica el joven salió de la vista un momento. Al no verle el pastor se levanta de su asiento. — Oye Kavyn ¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas con Charlotte un momento. —

Con los ojos casi cerrados observa acercándose lentamente hacia ellos, este se queda parado enfrente. — Vamos Kavyn no seas tímido, acércate un poco a Charlotte. — parado junto a ella el pastor le toma del hombro y le dice. — ayúdame, está muy tensa, dale un buen masaje en los hombros. —

Colocando los manos sobre los hombros de la chica suavemente comienza con unos masajes, lentamente sigue bajando en su espalda a lo cual el pastor le dice. — Deja ayudarte. — Desabrochando completamente la ropa de la chica dejando sus hombros desnudos. Levantando los brazos de está el hombre le dice. — Quítale la falda. — Dando vuelta a Charlotte frente al chico. Este mirando a los ojos a la niña mete su mano en su abrigo. Agachado frente a ella el puso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella sobre su falda. De un impulso le arroja al suelo, saltando sobre el pastor con cuchillo en mano este rápidamente lo coloca sobre su cuello. — Deja ver qué sucede. El pastor de la iglesia trae a los nuevos corderos a base de lo único que necesitan para abusar de ellos. —

— Chico... Kavyn, no se lo que quieres decir, estás mal interpretando esto, si dejas explicarte lo que sucede. —

— ¿Que explicación? ¿Que una persona que tiene el título de "santidad" use los pocos recursos y el hambre de los niños de las calles para su propio placer personal? —

— Si, si es dinero lo que buscas te lo puedo dar, solo... Solo... — clavando la cuchilla en el cuello de este, clavando profundamente la cuchilla, girando y girando a cada rato, entre convulsiones este buscaba con sus manos algo de que aferrarse. Dejando la cuchilla en el suelo este va hacia donde estaba la comida y metiendo algo entre sus andrajosas ropas este busca por la habitación.

— ¿Kavyn? — pregunta la menor.

— Tomen lo que puedan y váyanse lejos de aquí. —

Revisando entre las ropas del viejo pastor encuentra una bolsa de monedas, metiendo la mano saca un puñado. Arrojando el resto a la mayor llamada Charlotte este sale de inmediato de la iglesia.

Sucio por la sangre de aquel impregnada en su ropa, a la siga de el dos chicas las cuales sostenían lo que podían de aquel pastor de la iglesia, más que por la sangre el peor olor venía de la iglesia en si. La podrida alma de aquellos que abusan de su poder y aquellos que abusan de los más débiles.

Separado sus caminos, detrás de él sentía unos silenciosos pasos. Deteniendo su marcha lentamente se gira con cuchillo en mano.

— Relájate un poco cariño. — Dijo una mujer la cual lentamente se le acercaba. La espada de su cintura estaba asegurada, como si no fuera hacer nada. — Estaba mirando a ese viejo degenerado con esas pobres pequeñas, pero apareciste tu como todo un salvador. Debería de estar molesta ya que hiciste mi trabajo pero te felicito ya que me evitaste la molestia de hacerlo yo misma. —

— No sé de qué me hablas. — dijo este dando media vuelta dando la espalda aquella mujer.

Esta tomándole por la espalda coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello presionando con su pecho con la espalda de este. — Estaba viendo todo y tu no me viste, vi como lentamente te acercaste a esa chica y como tocabas sus caderas, tan lentamente. — Dijo ella como un susurro en su oreja, bajando su mano en el estómago del muchacho. — pero lo que más me encantó fue como apuñalaste su garganta. — Subiendo su mano alrededor del cuello del chico, clavando sus uñas en su cuello. —

Este totalmente quieto sentía la respiración de aquella mujer muy cerca de su oreja. Algo muy caliente sintió rosando su oreja, rápidamente escucha una exhalación, tan pronto que siente esto un fuerte escalofrío siente por toda su espalda. Soltando al chico está comienza a reír. — Relájate un momento, que aún no había terminado. Ya que has terminado tu el trabajo creo que debería de darte un premio. —

Al sentir que está aflojaba los brazos inmediatamente se libera de ella. Dando media vuelta este le observa detenidamente. Con una maquiavélica sonrisa que hacían dar un paso hacia atrás. El cabello negro y brillantes ojos de un oscuro azul dejaba en claro que no era parte de los barrios bajos Noxianos. — ¿Quien eres? — pregunta este.

Arrojando tres cuchillas hacen retroceder al chico, arrojando una cuarta chuchilla hace que el muchacho se diera a un momento de agacharse. Al levantar la mirada hacia la mujer observa con cierto impacto una espada curva muy cerca de su garganta. Frente a sus ojos observa lentamente alejarse el filo siendo enfundada con tal gracia que se quedó inmóvil. — Me gustaría decir que tienes habilidad, pero. Aún estás muy verde. —

— ¿Por qué no me mataste? —

— Tengo cierta fascinación con los críos. Tal vez podrías ayúdame en unas cosas. —

— ¿Qué sucedería si me negará? —

Esta estira su mano hacia el rostro del muchacho. Acariciando su mejilla un momento está se detiene, parada frente a él responde. — Tendría que buscar a otro ayudante que quiera ganar dinero por hacer el trabajo sucio. —

— ¿De cuanto estaríamos hablando?

* * *

 **Tiempo que no seguía la historia. Quería hacer algo continuando con lo de Talon pero no resultaba bien, así que es mejor seguir la vida en las calles y avanzar de a poco por el sendero del asesinó.**


End file.
